Medical Emergency
by Prinzessin
Summary: The Rangers learn that Lothor isn't the only source of danger in their lives. COMPLETE
1. Stung

_Disclaimer:_ Ninja Storm doesn't belong to me… if they did, they'd still be on the air!  

_A/N_: What happens to Hunter did happen to me a few years ago, just different situation.  With allergic reactions, some of the symptoms vary from person to person, so I just went with what happened to me.  

**Chapter 1**:  Stung

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and the three Wind ninjas sat at a picnic table in Blue Bay Harbor Park waiting on the two Thunder ninjas.  Near the table was a cooler, filled with soda, water and sports drinks since the group planned on a relaxing, fun afternoon away from Ninja Ops and hopefully, away from Lothor, Kelzacks and other assorted evil beings.

"Dude, this is so not cool!" Dustin sighed, swatting at the yellow jacket flying around his can of soda.

"Who invited them anyway?" Tori asked, holding hers in her hand with the other over the top.

"We're in their area," Shane answered, "Anyway, they're attracted to the sugars in your sodas."

When both Tori and Dustin looked at him curiously, Shane added, "I do pay attention in science."

"Couldn't we make our sodas less attractive?" Dustin asked, glaring at the insect hovering over his drink.

"Hey guys!" they heard a familiar voice call from a distance.

"Hunter!  Blake!" Tori called to the two Thunder ninjas who were jogging their way.

"You forgot this," Blake said when he and Hunter reached the table, lightly tossing the Frisbee in at Dustin.

"Oh, thanks man!" Dustin said after he caught it.  

Tori moved over a bit and made room for Blake, who quickly took the available seat next to her, putting her between himself and Dustin.  Hunter opted for the open seat next to Shane.

"Hey, bro, toss me a drink!" Hunter said when he saw Blake digging around in the cooler.

"Soda, water, or energy drink?" Blake asked.

"There should be a small bottle of orange juice buried at the bottom.  If you can find it, I'll take it."

"Jeez, bro, you buried it well," Blake said a minute later, producing the juice Hunter had asked for.

"I didn't want anyone to find it and drink it on me," Hunter grinned.

"Dude, these bugs are really annoying me," Dustin said, swatting a pair of yellow jackets away from his soda so he could drink it.

Hunter didn't see the insects land on the side of his juice, so when put his hand around it…

"Stupid son of a…" Hunter yelped, quickly pulling his hand to him, staring at his palm.  "Thing stung me!"

"You ok, bro?" Blake asked, standing, leaning over the table.

Hunter looked up at his brother, answering, "I think so.  Grab me some ice, huh?"

Blake took the navy blue bandana that he had around his wrist off and opened it to put ice in.  After bundling the ends together, he handed the ice pack to Shane, who passed over to Hunter.

"I think I have something for stings in my first aid kit somewhere in the van," Tori said, standing.

"I'll go with ya," Shane offered, also standing.

Blake also got up, but he just moved to where Shane was, sitting next to his brother.  

"Bro?" Blake said, a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't feel so good," Hunter said weakly, leaning to the side and resting his head on Blake's shoulder.

Blake's eyes widened when he heard his brother's voice.  

"Has he been stung before?" Dustin asked, turned to observe Hunter.

"Not that I remember," Blake asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"This isn't good," Hunter said, losing his fight to stay conscious.


	2. Hospital Bound

**_Same disclaimer as always, I don't own 'em.  Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!  So, without further adieu, chapter 2._**

**Chapter 2**: Hospital Bound

"Dustin, grab me the cell phone from my backpack!" Blake called as he felt Hunter's body go limp against his.

Dustin jumped from his seat, digging in Blake's pack until he found the cell phone.

"Get Tori and Shane, we've got to get Hunter to a hospital, now!" Blake said as he dialed 911.

"C'mon bro, stay with me," Blake pleaded as he waited for an operator to pick up the phone.

Tori and Shane exchanged looks when they heard Dustin calling their names.  Shane shut the back door to the van as Tori climbed out of the driver's seat to see Dustin running to them.

"It's really bad, man!" Dustin said, panting.

"What's bad?" Shane asked.

"911 bad!  Hunter just passed out!" Dustin answered, panicked.  "Blake's calling for an ambulance!"

"Oh my…" Tori began, but stopped when she saw Shane immediately bolt toward the table.

The three Wind ninjas stopped to find that Blake had laid Hunter on the ground, his head on Hunter's chest.

"He's still breathing," Blake explained to the three worried faces above him.  "An ambulance is coming."

He handed the phone to Shane, who talked to the operator while Blake concentrated on Hunter.  He pushed aside Hunter's dirty blond bangs, still listening to his older brother breathe.

"Tori, go wait in the parking area for the ambulance and guide them here," Shane ordered.

She simply nodded, then ran to the parking area.  Dustin and Shane stood side-by-side, watching over Blake and Hunter.

When Shane saw Tori coming with the two EMTs, Shane snapped the phone shut, then went behind Blake and got him to move just as the EMTs arrived.  Shane stood with Blake, one arm around his shoulders.

"They'll take care of your bro," Shane said, softly.

But if Blake heard him, he didn't respond.  Blake simply watched as a mask was placed over Hunter's nose and mouth.

"What's that for?" Blake asked, his voice unsteady.

"It's giving him oxygen," one of the EMTs explained.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" the other EMT said a second later.  

Blake followed the EMTs as they got Hunter into the ambulance.

"If you want to come, you'll have to ride up front," an EMT said to Blake, who quickly climbed in.

"We'll call Cam and meet you there!" Shane called before Blake shut the door.

He turned around in his seat, his eyes never leaving Hunter.  On the way to the hospital, Blake nearly panicked when he saw the EMT by Hunter put a needle into his brother's arm.


	3. Staying Overnight

**_Same disclaimers: I don't own 'em.  Thanks for the reviews!!!_**

**Chapter 3**: Staying Overnight

Tori, Blake and Dustin watched the ambulance leave.  Dustin had already run back to the table to get the cooler while Tori got the van started.  When he was sure no one was around, Shane called into Ninja Ops.

"It's Shane, we've got a serious problem."

"I haven't detected anything on the monitors," Cam replied, frantically rechecking to see if he'd somehow missed an alien.

"Wrong kind of problem.  Hunter got stung and he's on his way to the hospital.  He had a bad reaction."

"Oh no…" Cam said, leaning back in his chair.

"Blake went with him in the ambulance.  We're on our way now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cam looked over at his father, waiting for the Sensei to say something.  And he hoped it was something wise yet comforting.

"You must go, Cam.  CyberCam and I will monitor things from here."

It wasn't what he had in mind, but it had to do.  Cam changed from his ninja uniform into civilian clothes and left Ninja Ops.

---

It was a mercifully short ride to the hospital.  But Blake was stopped from going with Hunter into the emergency room.  He waited in the waiting area, pacing, unable to think of anything but his brother.  

"Blake!" he heard someone call.  He turned to see Tori, Shane and Dustin rushing toward him.

"Anything?" Shane asked, calmly.

"Nothing yet.  They had to put a needle into his arm!" Blake exclaimed.

"Sit down, Blake.  You need to calm down.  He's still breathing, he's being taken care of.  If you freak on him, it won't do him any good," Shane said, guiding the younger Bradley brother to the nearest chair.

The second Blake sat down, his head went between his knees.  Shane sat on one side of him, with Dustin on the other and Tori knelt in front of him.  Both Shane and Dustin had supportive hands on his shoulders, while Tori took Blake's hands into her own.

"He's my bro.  I need him," Blake whispered.

"Blake Bradley?" a nurse asked a minute later.

Tori moved to Blake could stand, and the three followed him when we walked to the nurse.

"I'm Blake," he said, "How's my brother?"

"Your brother's awake in an exam room.  I'll take you to him," she said, motioning for Blake to follow her.

"We'll wait here," Tori called.

"Here's hoping he'll be ok," Dustin said, leading the trio back to the chairs.  "And Cam's coming?"

"He said he was.  I'm surprised he isn't here yet," Shane answered.

The nurse opened the door for Blake, saying, "He may not be totally coherent, he's got some medicines that'll make him drowsy.  His doctor will be in shortly to talk to you."

Blake sat on the edge of Hunter's bed, taking his brother's hand, the opposite from the arm with the IV.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked softly.

Instead of verbally answering, Hunter used his other hand to give his brother the 'thumbs-down' sign.

"That bad?" Blake asked, receiving a nod in response.

A doctor came in, moving to the other side from where Blake was sitting.  

"You must be his brother," he said, with Blake nodding.  "I'm Dr. Alexander."

"Blake Bradley," he said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Well, I think you're brother's going to be fine.  But I do want to keep him here overnight, just for observation.  There is a risk of a secondary reaction."

"He can…" Blake began, his eyes widened.

"Although there is a chance of it happening, it's small.  And we're plenty prepared in case it does."

Blake closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath.  When he felt Hunter squeeze his hand, he opened his eyes and looked down.  Blake smiled softly down at his brother, taking one hand from Hunter's and sweeping his brother's dirty blond bangs away from his eyes.

"What's in that?" Blake asked, pointing to the IV fluid above Hunter's bed.

"It's mostly saline, but it also has some Benadryl and steroids.  The Benadryl helps with the allergic reaction."

"Bro," Blake sighed, leaning down to embrace his brother.  "You scared the daylights out of me!"

Blake looked up to see Hunter's eyes moisten, his face apologetic.  

"If you'll excuse us for a few minutes, I'm going to go with Hunter to his room.  I'll come get you when we're ready," Dr. Alexander said.

"Don't you try anything funny," Blake warned, tapping the end of Hunter's nose with his fingertip.  "I'll be right there."


	4. Visiting Hours

_Still don't own 'em._

**Chapter 4**: Visiting Hours

The doctor led Blake back to the waiting area, where he saw the three Winds plus Cam talking in a huddle.

"Hey guys," Blake said, his voice quiet and tired.

"How is he?" Cam asked, the first one to their feet.

"He feels lousy.  Didn't say a word when I was in there.  But the doctor said he thinks Hunter will be fine.  But he's gotta stay overnight.  You'll be without a Ranger team for a while."

"Don't worry about that.  You just worry about yourself and Hunter," Shane replied.

"The doctor said he'd come get me when Hunter's settled into his room.  I'm gonna stay with him until they kick me out.  You guys might as well go home," Blake suggested.

"You sure?  We'll wait here, it's not a problem," Tori replied.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stay with Hunter and then go back to Ninja Ops.  Tomorrow I'll be here as soon as they'll let me in."

"Well, if you need anything, let us know," Tori said, with a couple of agreements from Shane and Dustin.

"I'll stay here and then head back with you," Cam said.

Blake nodded, then noticed Hunter's doctor heading their way.

"Looks like Hunter's settled in," Blake said, excusing himself and saying goodnight to the departing trio before he met the doctor.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Tori asked, "When Hunter's released."

"I can sign him out," Cam answered.  "It's a long, convoluted story on how.  And it's not exactly 100% legal either.  But don't worry, I've got everything covered.  I'd hate to have to explain why a guinea pig is signing out a patient."

"Dude, I think that would be kinda funny," Dustin laughed.

Cam glared, but said nothing.  "Come on, Dustin.  We oughtta go.  See you tomorrow, Cam!" Tori said, grabbing Dustin's hand and leading him behind her.

Cam settled into a chair after he saw the three Wind ninjas leave.

Once in Hunter's room, Blake smiled when he saw that the TV was already turned on.

"Bro?" he asked, taking the chair next to his brother's bed.

"Hey Blake," Hunter said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's on TV?" 

Hunter simply shrugged, "The nurse turned it on.  I'm not watching whatever it is."

"Cam's downstairs.  He's going to wait for me.  I sent Tori, Shane and Dustin home.  They need to rest and stuff."

"They were here?" 

"Yup.  They called Cam and then followed us here."

Hunter nodded, then closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Hunter?" 

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure."

"Blake, look at this," Hunter said, getting Blake to look at the hand opposite from where he was sitting.  "It's a monitor.  Someone will know the second anything's wrong."

"Hunter, don't you ever do that to me again."

"Try not to, bro."

A nurse came a while later to say that visiting hours were over and that Blake had to leave.  Blake stood, embracing his brother and said, "Sleep good and I'll be back in the morning."

"See you then," Hunter replied.


	5. The Next Day

_I don't own Ninja Storm, etc, etc.  Thanks for the reviews!!!!!_

**Chapter 5**: The Next Day

Blake found Cam easily enough in the waiting room.  Cam stood, meeting Blake by the door.

"Is he feeling any better?" Cam asked as they walked out to Cam's car.

"A little.  He's still got an IV, which isn't all that comfortable," Blake said, remembering his brother's annoyance over the needle in his arm that made it impossible for him to flex it. "But he's more coherent and he was talking to me."

It was a quiet ride back to Ninja Ops.  After a brief recap with Sensei, Blake went into his room.  It was an early morning, remembering to pack a few things for Hunter.  When he was ready, he was about to head out when he heard Cam call his name.

"Leaving without me?" Cam asked, quickening his pace to meet Blake at the doorway.

"Sorry bro, I wasn't even thinking."

"I know, you got Hunter's things?"

"Yeah.  I just hope they let him come home."

"Unless anything happened, which I doubt, then I don't see why they'd want to keep him longer."

"And I doubt he'd want to stay any longer than necessary.  He really doesn't like hospitals."

"I don't think anyone likes being in one."  
  
"No, I mean, he really doesn't like hospitals," Blake said, stressing his words. 

Cam nodded, knowing that Blake wasn't going to share the particular part of his brother's past that made him say that.  At the hospital, Cam followed Blake to the receptionist, who said that they could go in to see Hunter.  At his brother's door, Blake slowly opened the door, poking his head in.

"Hey, bro, you up for some company?" he asked.

Blake saw Hunter wave, then came into the room with Cam a step behind him.

Blake took the same chair he had the night before while Cam moved another chair next to Blake's.

"I brought you some clothes and other stuff," Blake said, referring to the backpack slung over the back of his chair.

"Thanks, bro," Hunter said softly.

"How did you sleep?" Blake asked.

"Lousy.  Thing automatically took my blood pressure every couple hours.  And you know what I'm like when I'm woken up."

"Takes forever for him to go back to sleep," Blake explained to Cam.

"Good morning, Hunter!" Dr. Alexander said brightly, coming in to the room.  "And how are you this morning?"

"Tired.  Really tired," Hunter answered.  

"I imagine you would be.  Looks like you made it through the night without a single problem, which is good news."

"Can he go home today?" Blake asked.

"Let me take a look, and then I can tell you for sure.  If you'll wait just outside for a few minutes," the doctor said to both Blake and Cam.

When the doctor retrieved Blake and Cam, both sat back in the chairs next to Hunter while the doctor told them that Hunter was able to go home.

"I'm going to get the discharge paperwork together," the doctor said as he removed the blood pressure cuff and IV from Hunter's arms.  "But I'll still have some things to go over.  And Hunter, someone will be up with breakfast in a few minutes.  You make sure to eat."

"I will," Hunter promised; glad to be able to flex his arm for the first time in too long.

Cam watched the doctor leave, then said to both brothers, "And there will be no Ranger duty for you until I say so."

"Or I do, if it's later than Cam says," Blake added.  "Here's your change of clothes and stuff."

Hunter nodded, taking the backpack from Blake.  Since he was still weak, Hunter allowed Blake to help steady him on his feet.  Hunter was thankful for the time out of bed, since his body was stiff from lying on his back all afternoon and all night.  Once changed and cleaned up, he opened the bathroom door and Blake helped him back to bed.  Breakfast came a minute later, and Hunter could only stare, frowning.

"You better eat, bro," Blake said, recognizing the look on Hunter's face.

Hunter glanced at his brother, who nodded, then sighed, sticking his fork into the eggs.

"Big bro isn't a fan of eggs," Blake said to a confused Cam, then took Hunter's fork from him.

"I'll make sure he gets a better breakfast at Ninja Ops.  I can't let him have a lousy breakfast today," Blake explained when Cam inquired as to what Blake was doing.

"You don't like eggs, either, bro," Hunter said.

"You hate them.  I can somewhat stomach them.  One of us has to eat them."

While Blake ate his brother's eggs, Hunter ate the toast and fruit that accompanied them.  The doctor returned a few minutes after the brothers had finished Hunter's breakfast, forms in hand.

"Before I let you go, there are some things that we need to go over.  First of all, you'll have to check in with either a general practitioner or an allergist in a few weeks to test you for other insect allergies other than yellow jackets.  But for now, assume that you're allergic to all stinging insects: bees, yellow jackets, wasps and hornets.  And fire ants, although they aren't too common around here.  If you do get stung again, you'll need to immediately get to a hospital.   And I've written you a prescription for something called an Epi-Pen.  I also have one to give you now."

The doctor handed Hunter a yellow tube with something inside it.  Hunter took it out, studying it.  It was pen shaped, although about twice as thick as a regular pen.

"It's has saline and epinephrine inside.  If you do get stung, you'll need to give yourself that.  It's quite easy to use.  Just pull the end cap off, stick the black tip against your thigh and press down.  You'll feel the needle; just hold the pen still for 15 seconds.  With this, you'll still need to go to the hospital, but it'll give you more time."

Hunter put the pen back into the tube, capping it.  Then he took the prescription from the doctor, who also handed him some information about his allergy.

"What happened to you yesterday was typical of someone with your kind of allergy.  It's called anaphylactic shock and in most cases can be deadly.  For your type of allergy, avoidance is the best thing to do."

"Don't worry, if it stings, I'll be avoiding it," Hunter said, glancing from the doctor to his brother.

"And I'll be watching out for him, too," Blake added.

Cam followed the doctor out the door to sign the paperwork so Hunter could leave the hospital.

"I'm assuming you just want to go home, right?" Blake asked once they were alone.

"I want my bed.  I hardly slept last night."

"Then that's what you'll get.  And breakfast, I'll make you a great breakfast."

"Think Cam'll move the TV and DVD player into our room for a little while?"

"No way.  But I'm sure it won't be a problem if we go into the den to catch a movie or two.  That is, after you catch up on your sleep."

Cam came back in, followed by a nurse with a wheelchair.  "Ready to go?"


	6. At Home

_This is it, the last chapter!  Thanks for the reviews and encouraging feedback!_

**Chapter 6**: At Home

Cam came back in, followed by a nurse with a wheelchair.  "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered, sliding from the bed into the wheelchair with Blake's assistance.

Hunter got into the backseat, his long legs on the seat, his head resting against the headrest.  Blake was turned around in his seat, watching his brother on the ride back to Ninja Ops.  Once inside, Blake guided Hunter to the room they shared.  When Hunter was in his bed, lying on his side, Blake went into the kitchen to start Hunter's breakfast.

While Blake was out, Cam and Sensei came in.

"How are you feeling, Hunter?" Sensei asked.

"Better than before.  I'll be back to normal in a few days."

"Your version of normal, anyway," Cam quipped.

"Face it, you like my version," Hunter replied, yawning.

"Or so you think," Cam said, smiling fondly as he watched Hunter's eyes drift closed.  

Cam pulled the blanket up to Hunter's throat, then turned and followed his father out of the room.  Once Cam was back in front of his computer, his father jumped onto the area next to the keyboard.

"And I thought if someone was going to almost die, it would be because of Lothor," Cam said, his father nodding.

"And we all have learned an important lesson," Sensei added.

"What's that?"

"That Lothor is not the only source of danger in our lives."

"But did we have to learn it the hard way?"

"How else could we have learned it, Cam?"

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right," Cam sighed, turning his attention back to the Zords.

Blake woke Hunter up for breakfast.  "French toast.  Bro, you must love me," Hunter said when he saw what Blake had prepared for him.

"You know it," Blake replied.

It was a quiet day in Ninja Ops.  Tori, Shane and Dustin came in, not only to train, but to check on the Bradley brothers.   

"So much for a relaxing day at the park," Hunter said as Blake sat on the bed that he was lying on and the Winds sat on Blake's bed.

"How about a relaxing day at the beach?" Tori suggested.

Hunter groaned softly, burying his face into his pillow.  Blake smiled, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I think right now, bro just wants a relaxing day in bed," Blake said.  "Uh, bro.  You may want to move.  You can't be breathing well through that pillow."

Blake felt Hunter shift, then saw that his brother was lying on his side again with his eyes closed.

"Sleep?" Blake asked, and when Hunter didn't answer, he knew the answer.

"We should get to training," Shane said, standing, followed by Tori and Dustin.

Blake stayed with Hunter, reading while his brother slept.  He didn't read much though, he mainly just watched Hunter sleep.  

***Three Days Later***

"C'mon bro, they're waiting," Hunter said, leaning against the doorframe to their room.

"I'm almost ready," Blake replied, shoving a towel into his backpack.  "You got everything?"

"No Blake, I just want to leave without half the stuff I need," Hunter said.

Blake cast a glare at Hunter, then smiled. 

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Just enjoying the moment," Blake answered, turning his attention back to his backpack.  "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Hunter said, leading the way to the door to Ninja Ops.

"You got your pen-thingie?" Blake asked, pausing by their door.

"Right here," Hunter said, taking it out of his pocket, tapping his brother's head with it.

"Alright! Let's get to the beach!" Dustin said, leading the group of six from Ninja Ops.

FIN


End file.
